Dramione Writing Prompts Take 2
by AuraAuthor
Summary: Each chapter is a stand alone story with a rating and trigger warnings at the beginning of each one shot. The stories are based on a list of writing prompts (another set from Pinterest). I'll try to publish every couple of days! Some stories may be AU and as always I don't own the Harry Potter world! Enjoy and please review! AA
1. Chapter 1

**Dramione Writing Prompts October 2018**

 **By: Aura Author**

Update per day if I can make it happen! Each story will be its own rating and trigger warnings at the beginning of each section! Look up Aura Author on Pinterest for my visuals to go along with each story! Some will be alternate universes, but all will star Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!

I don't own the characters…. Just the plot lines running about in my head!

 **Angels**

 **Rated K**

 **Trigger: Just Fluffy**

"Everyone imagines angels with large feathered wings and white robes. Paintings of angels are often depicted as beings surrounded by rays of light and magical halos with the occasional harp thrown in for good measure. My image of angels is nothing like those paintings however, but his hair is blond enough that it might appear as if he was surrounded by lights and halos.

I'm sure you are thinking that Draco Malfoy and the word angel do not go hand in hand, but I beg to differ. But I know something that you don't. I know the true Draco behind the façade. I can see you rolling your eyes and thinking that I'm some love-sick groupie, but you couldn't be further from the truth. I haven't always been Draco's biggest fan and if someone had told me twenty years ago I would have agreed to stand here and discuss the righteousness of the Malfoy family I would have asked if you had been confunded.

But, I love Draco, I really do, I love Draco as a person. I love him for his intellect and his challenge to change. I love him for his ability to show the world that people don't always follow in the footsteps of their parents. I love him because he used his name, his money, and his heart to make a difference in our world. I love him because he stood up to the lessons he had been taught from birth and helped his parents to see the light. I love him because he is a shining example of how people can change, regardless of circumstances.

When I think of angels, I envision Draco Malfoy and his wonderful family, because they are all proof positive that people can change. The blond hair helps them look angelic, but the real proof is in the love they hold in their hearts."

The crowd applauded as Hermione stepped away from the podium and gave Draco a hug. "Thanks Granger," he said softly into her ear.

"It's Weasley," she whispered back.

He smirked at her. "You'll always be Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You could just call me Hermione."

He shook his head and followed her off the stage. "Nah, that's too much of a mouthful."

They joined Harry, Ginny, and Ron who stood at the edge of the stage. "He calling you Granger again?" Ron asked with a delighted whisper.

"Don't encourage him," she whispered back, causing Ron to laugh out loud.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Hunger

Rated M

Trigger Warning: Violence

He had known it would be like this to an extent. He knew once he caught her scent he wouldn't be able to let her go from him. She created a hunger in him that nothing else would satisfy. He had tried to fight the want, the need, but now he was giving in to the beast. The beast had been pacing at the back of his mind for days pushing his desire for her to the forefront of his human mind.

 _"Ours," the best grumbled. "His dirty hands touch ours."_

He had to agree with the beast. He couldn't stand that the Weasel touched her so intimately. He couldn't stand that he stroked her cheek and nuzzled her neck. The beast growled low in the back of Draco's mind. _"Ours. Must claim what is ours."_

Draco nodded. "Ours," he whispered. "We'll claim her soon."

"Malfoy?" she asked with a hint of confusion. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't invite him in and she didn't open the door completely in his presence. She was careful and he was appreciative. "Invite me in Granger, it's good manners," he said with a grin.

She was wary of him. He could feel the tension radiating from her as she stood calm in appearance. "I was just headed out," she said softly. "You're welcome to walk with me. I'm meeting the others at a café." She hesitated for a moment before she spoke again. "They'll be worried if I don't show up on time," she added for her comfort.

"I would love to walk with you… Hermione."

He stared at the bloody mess in front of him. He wished he could feel sympathy, but there was none. He had been in the way. He had touched her one time to many and the beast couldn't tolerate the behavior any longer. _"He dies, now."_

The beast commanded and Draco obeyed. The beast was in control and Draco was just the vessel for destruction. He heard a whimper from the corner of the room. "I won't hurt you," he whispered and shuddered when she sobbed loudly.

He shouldn't enjoy her pain, but some of it was deserved. She should have never let the Weasel touch her intimately. She should have never let him touch her at all. Her choices had led to this moment and the destruction was her burden to bear. _"She comes with us, now."_

"Come Hermione," Draco said stoutly. "We have to leave."

She shook her head, but at his deep growl she stood and followed him obediently. "I never wanted this you know," he said to her as he pulled her against him. "It's him, it's always been him."

"Who?" she whispered.

"Fenir," Draco said with a shrug. "My master, my maker. He wanted you, always has and when he saw the chance to take you through me he did without hesitation."

Hermione stopped and Draco turned to face her. "You… you aren't Fenir."

Draco's silver eyes turned an odd shade of yellow and he grinned wickedly. He gripped her hair tightly and licked the shell of her ear before speaking again. "Of course I am Hermione. He claims us when he turns us and now you will be claimed."

 _"Mine," the beast growled._

"Ours," Draco answered out loud before apparating away.

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

**Horses**

Rated T

No Triggers

"What in the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked with his face drawn into a tight frown that caused Harry and Hermione to giggle.

"It's a barn Ronald," Hermione said with a giggle.

"Smells like a swamp or something that fang shat out," he responded holding his nose.

"Bet it smells like your bedroom Weasel," came a voice from behind the group.

"You'd like to know then Malfoy?" Ron spat back. "Want to see the inside of it do you?"

Draco sneered at him. "Hardly," he said menacingly. "Grangers I might be interested in thought," he grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "In your dreams Malfoy."

"In yours I hope," he smirked at her.

Hermione turned away to hide her smile, but the fact that he was flirting with her did something to her stomach and she couldn't help but grin.

"Alright kids gather round please," Madame Famil shouted at the group. "Today we will be following a dirty job in the non-magical world and all of you will be expected to participate."

She stepped away from the group and motioned to a gangly man with a smart cap on his head. "This is Mr. Rochester," she shouted. "He is the caretaker here at Winesmate Stables. While he is a wizard and graduated from Drumstrang, he prefers to do somethings the muggle way. Mr. Rochester if you would?"

The man smiled at the group. "Somethings are just better done the muggle way and tending to the horses is one of them you see. They gets a bit skittish around magic and to keep them calm and happy I much the stables with a shovel and barrow just like any muggle would do."

"Right then," Madame Famil said, "you'll be paired off and each take a section of stables in the barn to clean. The pair whose work is most satisfactory will receive fifty points for their house as well as an O in muggle studies."

"Fifty points each or will you split 'em?" asked Seamus Finnegan.

"Since the pairs will consist of one member of Gryffindor and one member of Slytherin house the points will be split evenly."

An audible groan went through the group. Being paired with their opposite house was never pleasurable for any of the students. "You will be matched using a simple spell that I will cast momentarily. This spell does nothing more than pair you off with an opposite of your personal house. Once the spell is cast you will note a symbol on the upper lapel of your robes. Find your matched symbol and that will be your pair for the day. Ready? _Par jugum!"_

Harry's lapel lit up with a large green spade and he was immediately matched with Millicent Bulstrode. Both of them let out an audible sigh of relief because the pairing was satisfactory. They knew from experience that they worked well together. Ron's lapel, on the other hand, was lit with a bright yellow square that matched Pansy Parkinson. "Bloody hell," they muttered together.

"Let's get on with it then," Parkinson said with a snarl and started off towards the barn with Ron trailing behind.

Hermione's lapel was lit with a blue triangle and she was both pleased and terrified to see her match in Draco Malfoy. "Shall we Granger?" he said offering her his elbow for escort.

"If you throw horse shit at me I will hex your knobby bits to turn a sickly shade of green Malfoy," she said taking his offered elbow.

"Well we wouldn't want that now," he responded with a smirk. "I'll mind my manners Granger. I'm trying to make a good impression after all."

She was confused. "On who? Madame loves you."

"On you, you silly swot." He bumped her nose with the tip of his left pointer finger before changing his focus to the barn ahead.

The stalls assigned to Hermione and Draco were fortunately not too disgusting. She wasn't sure how they got so lucky because some of the others were ankle deep in horse waste. "You said she loves me," Malfoy stated interrupting her train of thought.

"What?"

"I see your brain working Granger. You're trying to figure out why our stalls are relatively clean."

She frowned. "And it's because Madame loves you Malfoy?"

"Well, she wouldn't want my aristocratic hands blistered by a lot of shoveling."

"More like she doesn't want to listen to you complain."

"That too," he said with a chuckle.

Hermione looked around the four stalls they had been assigned. "What do we do now? The job is finished."

"I can think of something," he said close behind her now.

She swallowed. "Not something that would get us in trouble now Malfoy."

"Never that Granger."

He was right behind her now and she could smell his soap and cologne. He swept her hair away from her neck and leaned down to nip at her ear. "I like you Hermione," he whispered. "I want to get to know you better."

"You want to get to know my knickers better," she whispered back.

"Eventually," he whispered back. "But I'd like to know your mind better before I start to learn about your body."

She turned on him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why Malfoy? You've never been anything but cruel to me and now suddenly I'm supposed to forget all of that and be your friend or something more. You're an arse if you think that I'll be easily won over!"

He frowned. "I know I've been an arse. But don't you know that boys pick on the girls they like. We don't have to do anything Hermione. I just want to be around you. Get to know you. And maybe, if you can forgive me one day, we can be something other than friends."

She frowned at him. "I can't believe you Malfoy. You think calling me by my given name and making eyes at me is going to do away with seven years of hell?"

"No," he said defensively. "But… I had hoped it would be a start."

She glared at him. "Fine, it's a start. But I'm not some floozy to fall all over you because you're Draco Malfoy. I'll need to see more than the mask you show the world."

She turned on her heel and left him standing in the now clean barn stall. Draco sighed and drug his hand down his face. "That went well," he said out loud.

A snort sounded from the entrance to the stall. He looked up to find Millicent and the scar headed wonder staring at him. "And just what do you lot want?" he spat at them.

Millicent shook her head. "You won't be able to win her over with sweet words Draco," she said in her heavy accent.

"She's not a conquest Malfoy," Harry growled at him, before he stomped off down the length of the barn.

Millicent smiled at him. "I think Hermione is like the horses."

"What the hell does that mean Millie?"

"You'll have to earn her trust and keep it to even have a chance of riding her."

Millicent smirked at his wide-open mouth and strolled away confidently. She needed to find Harry and chill him out.

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

**Time**

Rated M

Trigger: Mild Lemon

Merlin he was exhausted. It had been one of those days where no matter what he tried to fix, it had gone horribly wrong. The day had come to an end with a mild explosion in one of the experimental potions labs that had caused two technicians to sprout rabbit ears. They had been immediately transferred to St. Mungos for treatment. He felt like he had wasted his time the entire day and all he wanted now was a shower and to crash into bed before video chatting with Hermione on his computer.

Of course, the day was still not meant to go his way. His hot shower was short lived because the water heater was acting up and the lukewarm water had only lasted long enough to wash off the soot from the explosion. "What a bad fucking day," he muttered as he toweled dry.

He didn't bother with clothes because he planned on video chatting and having a quick wank with the image of his girlfriend fresh in his mind before he went to bed and slept his troubles away. He fluffed the pillows and propped himself up with his new laptop settled comfortably on his lower abdomen. Hermione had figured out how to make muggle electronics work in the magical world and she was currently on a business trip with her business partner Millicent Bulstrode creating a new contract with another major electronics firm.

He smirked at the thought. Millie had reintroduced them a year ago at a dinner her parents were hosting. She had frowned at him but accepted his light kiss on the back of her hand before ignoring him for the rest of the evening. Apparently, Gryffindor's princess didn't give second chances to reformed death eaters, but he had slowly won her over and now they were together. He sighed and drug a hand down his face before grabbing his damp towel and laying it across his knees. Hermione had been gone for two weeks and it was killing him. He normally didn't resort to this type of self-gratification, but if he didn't take care of himself then he wouldn't last a minute when he welcomed her home. He wanted to be able to give her a proper welcome and that meant an hour or more of gentle caresses and mind-blowing orgasms for both of them. So, that meant he didn't have a choice but to give himself a quick tug and be prepared for her arrival.

He connected to the voice chat and dialed her number, but he immediately got a busy signal. "What the hell?" he muttered.

He glanced at the clock next to the bed and he knew he was right on time. A buzzing from his night stand drew his attention. It was a text and it was from her.

 _Hermione: On the line with CEO_

 _Call when I'm done_

 _Love you_

He sighed. So much for that thought process.

 _Draco: Ok, call whenever_

 _Miss you love_

 _Ready for you to be home_

She didn't respond and he put the phone back on the nightstand before leaning back against the headboard. He closed the laptop and put it next to him on the bed and looking down at his semi-hard penis. "Well what now?" he asked the appendage.

He didn't receive a response, but he didn't exactly expect one. He closed his eyes and thought of Hermione. If she were home she would have joined him in the shower and it wouldn't have mattered if it was lukewarm to her. Of course, she would have known the perfect spell to fix the problem with the water heater and he wouldn't have had to take a cold shower.

He imagined her leaning back against him in the shower with her round breasts pushed out begging for his touch. The water from the shower would have trickled down her body before puddling in her belly button and eventually dripping down her thighs. He imagined kissing and suckling his way across her shoulders and up to her ear lobes while his hand found its way to his favorite spot between her legs. He peeked an eye open and glanced at his now full erection. "What the hell," he muttered before taking his cock in hand and pulling at it gently.

His image of Hermione morphed to one of her in her Hogwart's uniform. Of course, it was a little too tight and a little too short to be proper for school wear, but it was just perfect for his fantasy. He imagined her leaning over her desk and the outline of her perfect arse would show beneath that plaid skirt. It would be covered in lacy panties that already had a line of dampness down the center from her arousal. "Hi Draco," she said breathily. "You look like you could use some help."

He would smirk at her before responding. "What kind of help did you have in mind Granger?"

"That's Hermione to you mister."

Draco's eyes flew open and focused on the sultry image of a very real Hermione Granger standing in their bedroom doorway. "You only call me Granger when you are having a school girl fantasy Malfoy."

He smirked at her and tugged at his erection again. "I have a problem Ms. Granger," he said seriously.

Hermione walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She removed her smart suit jacket and draped it over a chair in the bedroom. "I would love to help you out Mr. Malfoy. Is it a problem you would care to discuss with me?"

"In fact Ms. Granger, I think you are the only person with whom I can discuss my problem."

"Pray tell Mr. Malfoy. What is the problem?"

"I want this woman you see," he said watching her slip off her shoes and untucking her blue button-down blouse from her matching pencil skirt. He swallowed hard when she reached behind her and unzipped the skirt. "I want her in the worst way and I don't know how to tell her how I feel."

"Is she the kind that would prefer a direct approach?" she asked turning towards him and slowly unbuttoning her blouse before pulling the pins that held her hair in place down.

"I'm not sure," he murmured. "She seems direct, but she doesn't really like me very much."

Hermione shrugged out of her shirt and stood at the foot of their bed in her nude bra and boy short panties. "Well, I tell you what Mr. Malfoy. How about I help you with that amazing erection you have and once that is gone we can create a realistic solution?"

"Merlin, I thought you would never ask," he said before sitting up and yanking her on top of him.

He didn't even give her a chance to pull her panties off, instead choosing to slip his fingers in-between her legs and through the soft brown curls that covered his most favorite place in the world. "You're already so wet for me love," he murmured before shifting her and sliding her down on his now aching erection causing both of them to moan loudly.

He thrust upward a couple of times before thumbing her clit softly. "Draco don't rush it," she murmured pushing his hand away.

"I'm not going to last," he gritted out while holding her hips tightly and causing her to moan.

"Then cum," she breathed out. "You can make it up to me in the shower."

Her permission and two good thrusts were all it took for him to cum deep within her womb. He took three good deep breaths before he spoke. "Merlin I'm so sorry love. I had planned to take action so that I could make love to you for hours once you got home."

Hermione giggled. "I guess that's what I get for surprising you Draco."

"But it was a deliciously appealing surprise," he said before sitting up and kissing her deeply. "I'm glad you are home," he murmured against her mouth. "I've missed you."

"And I you," she said against his lips. "Let's go take a shower and you can make up this performance."

He sighed. "One problem, the water heater is on the fritz and I don't know how to fix the problem."

She giggled. "Glad to know you'll always need me for something pretty boy."

He slapped her arse. "Fix the water and I'll show you why you keep me around Granger."

FIN


	5. Chapter 5

To do

Alternate Universe Rated: T

She couldn't believe she was doing this even as she strolled up the sidewalk to the blank faced building. "You have absolutely lost your mind Granger," she muttered to herself.

She rang the bell next to the plain white door and waited anxiously. "Name?" came a crackly voice over the intercom speaker.

"Beatrice Bumford," Hermione spoke into the intercom.

She heard the door click and pressed the handle, pushing the door inward. She was met with a plain, almost sterile, while entry room. "Ms. Bumford," came a voice through a tightly woven mesh screen built into the farthest wall of the room. "Please use the lift to your left. It will take you to the floor you are expected upon."

"Um… thank you," Hermione said softly.

"My pleasure," the voice said.

The doors to the lift opened with a ding and she stepped inside muttering to herself about this ridiculous idea. "Why do I let Ginny talk me into these things? I'm perfectly fine. I don't need her intervention."

The elevator came to a slow stop and the doors opened to beautifully furnished seating area. The tables were covered with dozens of photographs and fresh flower arrangements. Hermione stood still and waited to be invited into the room. She had been fore-warned that Madame Malfoy was rather particular and not to make assumptions about anything in her presence. "Ms. Granger, I presume?" came a gravelly but female voice from within the room. "Come in girl, come in, I'll not have to holding up the lift in such a fashion."

Hermione stepped forward and searched the room for the source of the voice. It came from a beautifully aged woman with long platinum blond hair and impeccably tailored clothing. "Madame Malfoy," she said softly. "Am I to answer to Ms. Granger or Ms. Bumford?"

The woman snorted. "Your name is Granger, is it not? Stupid girl. Why would you answer to anything other than your name?"

"Apologies madame," Hermione said bowing her head.

"You'll need a thicker spine if you are to stay with me and work as my assistant Ms. Granger. I already see that you are weak in the back-bone arena."

"I beg your pardon madame, but I disagree with you…"

"Silly girl that was not an observation meant for your denial or approval. Something else you need to learn immediately is that I am always right and your answer should always be 'Yes Madame Malfoy'."

Hermione gritted her teeth. How in the hell had she let Ginny talk her into this nonsense again? "Yes Madame Malfoy," she basically growled out at the woman.

"The disdain in your voice is obvious. Hold onto that, you'll need it before I'm done with you."

"Are you giving me the job Madame?"

"I'm giving you an interview."

"I thought this was the interview."

Madame snorted. "Of course not silly girl. Come here."

Hermione moved forward towards the chaise lounge that Madame Malfoy was seated upon. "Your interview is this 'To Do' list." She handed Hermione a piece of paper with three items written in a delicate script. "There are three items on this list that if completed to my satisfaction will earn you the job for the next ninety days."

Madame Malfoy glared at Hermione over the rim of her glasses. "Are you competent enough to complete these tasks or do you need to be excused with your tail tucked between your legs Ms. Granger?"

Hermione frowned. "I am perfectly competent Madame."

"I doubt it, but you have four hours and we will know one way or the other. That's all," Madame said dismissively.

Hermione had questions, but she realized it was impossible to ask them and not appear ignorant. She walked briskly back to the lift which was still standing open. Once she stepped through the doors they closed and she felt the lift lurch downward. "I'll take care of your bloody list," Hermione grumbled, "and I'll do a damn good job of it as well!"

Hermione chewed on her lower lip as she looked over the list. "But do I want to do this successfully? Damn Ginny and your bright ideas!"

The lift doors opened to the surprised face of a young man who bore a striking resemblance to Madame Malfoy. "Hello," he said with a wide grin. "And might you be the new head on the chopping block?"

"Pardon me?"

He chuckled. "Sorry, that was rude. I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

"Hermione Granger."

"And are you in the midst of your interview with my mother?"

"Your mother?" Hermione asked aghast.

Draco chuckled again. "I know and my father is not Lucifer. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Granger. Good luck with your interview."

She eyed him warily. "Do you know what the interview is Mr. Malfoy?"

"Of course, it's the same interview for everyone. Complete the list and get the job. Somehow, I feel that you will complete the list in record time Ms. Granger. That is if you get off the lift before your time is up."

Hermione blushed a deep red. "I… well bloody hell. It was a pleasure Mr. Malfoy."

"See you soon Ms. Granger."

Hermione held the list in her hand and frowned. This was a joke. It had to be a joke. The quests for this list were not only impossible, but they were completely fictional. She turned back towards the blank faced building and pressed the bell as she had done before. "Name?"

"Beatrice Bumford," she said angrily.

The door clicked open and a chuckle of amusement was heard from the mesh screen on the furthest wall. "The lift please Ms. Granger."

Hermione was fit to be tied. How dare the Malfoy's make a fool of her in this manner! The lift doors opened as slowly as before, but Hermione didn't wait to be invited into the room this time. "What do you take me for Madame?" she growled at the blond-haired woman.

"Why Ms. Granger, have you completed the list already?" Madame said with a deep frown.

"The list is impossible to complete Madame, of which you are well aware. The tasks are based on fictional places and characters. If you only wanted to make a fool of me you could have just turned me away!"

A deep chuckle sounded near her and she furiously whipped her face to glare at the Malfoy heir. "And you!" she yelled pointing at him. "You knew that the list was full of impossible tasks! You are both conniving snakes to take advantage of people in this manner!"

Her chest heaved with the fury she was experiencing. "I told you she would be right back mother," Draco said his eyes never leaving Hermione's.

Madame Malfoy snorted. "She may have returned, but that doesn't mean she has passed the interview process Draco darling. What about the list is fictional Ms. Granger? Do you doubt my needs? Do you think me a simpering old fool?"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh no doubt you are the furthest from a fool madame. The list is entirely fictional and you are well aware."

"Pray, tell Ms. Granger. Enlighten this simpering old fool as to just why the list is fictional?" Madame Malfoy asked with a smirk.

Hermione sighed. "The first task is to purchase two vials of Doctor Jekyll's beauty serum from the local apothecary. If such a serum existed it would turn you into more of a monster than you already are and I don't believe the world is ready for such dramatics."

Madame Malfoy leaned forward from her place on the chaise lounge. "And the second task Ms. Granger?"

Hermione swallowed. "The… the second task is to gather the mail for Thornfield Hall from the post office in Eyre Valley. Thornfield Hall is the home of Mr. Rochester in the novel Jane Eyre and does not actually exist."

"And the third task Ms. Granger?" Draco said while standing from his seat and moving close to her.

"The third task is to purchase the book of Dickon's animals by Colin Craven."

"And why is that impossible Ms. Granger?" Draco asked sensually.

Hermione swallowed again, but kept Draco's gaze. "Colin Craven is the sickly boy in the novel The Secret Garden and Dickon is the local boy that befriends Mary on the Moors. Such a book does not exist."

Draco smiled at her. "Well done Ms. Granger."

"Well done indeed," Madame Malfoy said from directly beside her. Hermione had been so enthralled with Draco's stare that she hadn't noticed the woman move to stand near the couple. "You've passed the interview with flying colors. My last assistant took over an hour to solve the riddle of the list and you've done it in less than fifteen minutes."

"Five of which I held her occupied downstairs mother," Draco said with a grin.

"Ten minutes then," Madame Malfoy said with a wide smile. "The job is yours Ms. Granger, if you still want it after dealing with this old monster."

Hermione turned to face Madame Malfoy. "I… I'm…"

"Take the job Hermione," Draco said.

"You called me Hermione."

Draco smiled. "I did. I hope that's alright."

Hermione nodded. "I would love to take the position Madame Malfoy."

"Here's to a bright new future," Madame Malfoy said with a grin.

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

A lost key

Alternate Universe: Continuation from "To Do"

Hermione had been working for Madame Malfoy for three months and to say she enjoyed her job would be incorrect. If one were to say that she out right detested her job that might be closer to the truth. The question then becomes why on earth does she continue to come to work every day? The answer was quite simple in that she loved Madame Malfoy and she wanted to help her in every way she could. Hermione, however, did not like watching Madame deteriorate in front of her eyes.

The Malfoy heir, Draco, was also keenly aware of his mother's health troubles. Madame and her late husband Lucius had been much older when Draco was born and had doted on him ridiculously. He had been quick to admit that he was an obnoxious spoiled brat as a child and Hermione was glad she had gotten to know Draco as the man he became instead of the loathsome child he was once. Draco confided in Hermione that his mother was becoming more and more forgetful as of late and had called him Lucius on more than one occasion.

"She recognizes the error almost immediately Hermione, but it is still cause for concern," he had explained to her one evening as they waited for Madame to finish her toilet for the evening.

"What does her physician say? Have you mentioned it when you have taken her for her visits?" Hermione asked, her face riddled with concern.

Draco sighed and drug his hand down his face. "He says it's dementia and it will only get worse. There's nothing I can do to help her Hermione. It's devastating."

Hermione reached out and took his hand gently in hers. "It's a horrible disease Draco. Your mother is still very able bodied but her mind, well, her mind is not as able. You don't have to accept it right away, but the more you educate yourself about the disease the better you will feel about the changes. Would you like me to research the topic?"

"In all of your free time?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Well, I'm sure I can find some time to research the disease process. I was quite the student at one time in my life."

"I'm sure you were," Draco said salaciously. "I can imagine Ms. Hermione Granger in a short school skirt and jumper with knee high socks and Mary Jane's."

Hermione blushed. "Mr. Malfoy what you imply is inappropriate."

"I wish it wasn't," he said softly, squeezing her hand.

"Madame?" Hermione asked, drawing the beautiful older woman's attention. "Would you care for some tea or coffee?"

"No thank darling. Is Draco coming to pick you up? You've been here an awfully long time today Hermione."

"Pardon me Madame, but I am here to take care of you."

"Isn't that so sweet of you. I can see why Draco chose you for his life partner. You make such an attractive pair. I know you will have beautiful children."

"Madame, Draco and I are not…"

"Oh, darling I know you aren't yet expecting. It seems as if you were only just married, even though I must admit I don't remember the wedding all that well. My mind seems to be slipping these days."

Hermione was torn between playing along with Madame Malfoy's fantasy and correcting her vision. "Madame," she began, "does it make you happy to believe that Draco and I are together?"

"Oh yes Hermione!" Madame exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "You are perfect for one another and that could not have shown more than when you spoke your vows."

Hermione sighed and opted to play along with the farce. She would have to tell Draco later, but she could also hope that Madame forgot this entire fantasy. "What was your favorite part Madame? Of the wedding, I mean," Hermione asked.

"I have to say that the pastor from the America's was brilliant, albeit scandalous in a way, but his message was just beautiful. He recognized how in love the two of you are and that you were meant for each other."

Hermione chewed on her lower lip. "Do, do you remember what my dress looked like Madame?"

"Of course, darling! It was the most beautiful gown! It was such a beautiful silhouette and even though it was rather plain for my taste it was perfect for you dear. The veil was extraordinary and Draco was so handsome in front of the church waiting for you. It was rather kind of you to allow Lucius to give you away after that debacle with your own father. Where is Lucius pet, I haven't seen him in the last several hours?"

Hermione pinched her lips together. Madame was reliving the most recent royal wedding as that of she and Draco. She had also forgotten that Mister Malfoy was long past. She could allow some fantasy but she could not allow her to think that her husband was alive. "Remember Madame that Mister Malfoy passed away. Do you recall that Madame?"

Madame's eyes darkened and she turned away. "I believe I'm owed a kip after the taxing day I've had Hermione. If I'm still asleep when Draco comes to retrieve you please wake me darling. Oh, and help yourself to whatever you need dear."

Hermione sighed as she watched Madame drift carefully to her bedroom. She was far worse than Draco had feared and if her research had shown her anything it was that the outlook for Madame was not good.

"Mother!" came a deep voice from the elevator doors. "Mother! Hermione! Is anyone here?"

Hermione stepped from the kitchen with a tea tray in hand. She situated it on the small table situated in the living room of the suite and bade Draco to sit beside her on the sofa.

"You look distressed. What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione frowned. "Please don't be angry with me Draco. I've meant no harm in my actions."

Draco laughed. "I don't think I could ever be cross with you Hermione."

"Well I should hope not," Madame said from the doorway to her bedroom. "You have been married far to short of a time to be cross with her already. Especially when she is such a dear girl. I'm sure I've told you Draco but you've chosen so well."

Draco glanced at Hermione who appeared quite panicked, but she ignored him. "Madame, I hope we didn't wake you from your rest."

"I'm quite well now Hermione darling. I'm glad to have awoken to see the two of you together. Where are you two headed for the evening?"

Draco grasped Hermione's hand and brought it swiftly to his lips for a chaste kiss which earned him a wide-eyed stare. "I thought I would take my bride out for dinner before retiring home for more amorous activities," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Draco!" Hermione said alarmed.

Madame giggled. "Hermione dear no need to be alarmed. I'm sure Draco is much like his father and our amorous activities continued up until his illness left him incapable."

Draco chuckled. "I do quite enjoy our amorous activities love."

Hermione glared at him, but wisely kept her mouth shut for fear of what she would say. "Well darlings," Madame said with a grin. "I shan't keep you. Enjoy your evening and I hope that your activities lead to a grandchild soon."

Hermione choked on her tea which she had sadly chosen that moment to sip. Draco grinned and rubbed her back gently. "Ok their darling?" he asked sincerely.

Hermione nodded, but wisely chose not to speak.

Once outside Hermione rounded on Draco with a look of fury. "Thank you for playing along, but you enjoyed that way too much for my liking Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, dearest wife," he said with a smirk, "don't be coy and call me Mr. Malfoy. We are far to familiar for that tone."

"Draco I'm serious," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "Your mother was rather confused today and it was easier to play along than continue to correct her fantasy."

"Are you saying you don't want to be married to me Hermione?" He asked aghast at such a suggestion.

Hermione smiled softly and shook her head. "You are a lovely man Draco, but we both know… well, we both know…"

"We both know what?" he asked placing his thumb and forefinger on her chin and gently forcing her to look at him.

"Well, bloody hell, we both know that you are far out of my league and that someone like you doesn't end up with someone like me," she said throwing her arms in the air.

"Someone like you?" he asked delicately. "You mean someone kind and patient, someone sacrificing and brilliant, and let's not forget beautiful inside and out. I'm not meant to end up with someone like you? What kind of a bastard am I?"

Hermione shook her head. "You see what you want to see Draco. You see someone who loves your mother unconditionally, but not someone who comes from a broken family. You see someone who is so different from the women you typically meet, but not the someone who would be viewed as a gold-digger by the press and by your extended family and friends. I'm not for you Draco Malfoy, no matter how much either of us might want."

Draco frowned but removed his hand from Hermione's face. "You can love my mother unconditionally but not me then? Is that the way of it Hermione?"

Hermione stomped her foot. "You didn't listen to a word I said you exasperating man! I would have no trouble loving you, but the pressures from loving me would break you and I'll not be witness to that nonsense. Good evening," she said leaving him standing with his hands in his pant pockets and a frown marring his features.

"Hermione darling can you come here please?" Madame called from her bedroom.

Hermione stopped arranging the flowers on the foyer table and swiftly moved to the bedroom. "Madame? Is everything alright?"

"No Hermione it is certainly not alright," she said matter of fact like. "My jewelry box is locked with a small brass key. A lost key apparently. I wanted to wear my pearls for dinner this evening with you and Draco but I cannot find the blasted key to unlock the jewelry box."

Hermione smiled at her softly. "Of course, Madame. Any ideas where I should begin looking?"

"Try beneath the dresser there in the closet dear girl. It may have fallen. And if not there, then beneath the desk in the main room."

That was how Hermione found herself on her hands and knees with her arse high up in the air searching beneath the large mahogany desk for a small brass key. And that was precisely how Draco Malfoy found her when he stopped by to visit his mother. Draco couldn't help but stare at her shapely bum and was enthralled with how her skirt rode up the back of her thighs. The image gave him some rather fantastic thoughts that he tucked away for later.

"Lose something Ms. Granger?" he asked causing Hermione to squeal and back quickly out from beneath the desk.

"Draco!" she said standing quickly. "I… no, no I haven't lost anything. Your mother seems to have misplaced the key to her jewelry box. She thought it might have fallen beneath the desk."

"Well don't stop looking on my account," he said with a wide grin and a wink. "I was quite appreciative of the view."

"Hermione!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's innuendo. "Yes Madame?" she called out.

"The jewelry box was not locked and the key was inside the whole time. I am getting rather foolish in my old age."

Hermione sighed. "I'm glad you found it Madame."

"I'm glad you had to look for its Hermione," Draco said with a smirk.

"I've been giving your statements from yesterday some thought Hermione," Draco said as he sat across from her at the dining room table waiting on his mother to join them for dinner.

"Don't think about them Draco. Please just forget the entire conversation."

"I can't forget Hermione. I don't want to forget."

"And of course, the selfish child in you always gets what he wants right?"

"You catch on quick Granger."

She rolled her eyes.

"I have a proposition for you Hermione."

She quirked an eyebrow at him but didn't speak.

"Have dinner with me."

"That's not much of a proposition Draco. We are already seated to have dinner with your mother."

"No, no," he said waving his hands in front of him. "I mean let me take you to dinner. Or if it would make you feel better let me cook for you, tomorrow night?"

Hermione grimaced. "What would this dinner accomplish Draco?"

"Give us a chance to talk."

"We are talking."

He sighed with exasperation. "Give me a chance to be me with you Hermione. Give me a chance to break away from the formality and just be Draco for a little while."

Hermione eyed him carefully. "I would like to know you. I would like to know the real you anyway. This version is nice, but he's kind of stuffy."

Draco snorted. "Dinner, my place, tomorrow night. I'll send a car to pick you up here at seven."

"Sounds like you are planning an exquisite date for my Hermione Draco darling," Madame said entering the room and causing Draco to stand and bow slightly to her presence. "I expect you to treat her well dear. I would love to see you both happy together and maybe producing a grandchild before I die. After the wedding of course."

Hermione eyed Madame speculatively. "I realized last night Hermione darling that I was imagining the two of you in the place of the most recent royals to wed. Although I think the two of you would do very well together and make beautiful children."

Hermione was struck speechless, which was very unusual for her.

FIN

 _Next is the date : )_


	7. Chapter 7

Feathers

Alternate Universe: Continuation of the previous two stories

"Hermione the car will be arriving soon. Are you ready to go?"

"I don't think this is appropriate Madame."

"What? The date or the dress?  
Hermione frowned deeply. "Both, if I'm honest."

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a calf length gray dress with a black center ribbon and a wide skirt that twirled when she spun. The dress was one that Madame Malfoy had tucked back in her closet that she had never worn before. "That dress looks amazing on you darling. It was meant for you, that's why I never got rid of the thing. Gray has never been my color, but on you darling it is beautiful."

Hermione didn't speak. She just twisted her hands nervously in front of her while continuing to gaze at herself in the mirror. "As far as dating my son dear, I believe you have already been told how I feel about that matter. I basically had you married and ready to produce grandchildren. You are a lovely young woman Hermione and I think you would be very good for my Draco."

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. "Madame, I don't think any of this is appropriate."

"Are you not interested in my son? Does he not meet your discerning tastes?"

Hermione sighed. "Draco is very attractive. But he is so much more than a handsome face."

Madame smiled. "Please go on. I love to hear about my son."

Hermione giggled. "You aren't proud of him at all are you Madame?"

"He is my only child and it took a lot of years and a lot of tears to get him here safely Hermione. He is the best thing that I have ever done in all of my years," Madame smiled genuinely. "Now tell me what you think of him, honestly."

Hermione smiled delicately. "He's rather brilliant. He has a quick wit and is incredibly intelligent. He has a vast knowledge but is willing to learn and share his expertise. He loves you unconditionally and he is one of the kindest men I have ever met. He enjoys music and art and is well versed in both subjects. When I look at him… well, my heart smiles and that smile drifts upward to my mouth rather quickly."

Madame Malfoy smiled kindly at Hermione. "You speak so highly of him, but you have reservations about being in a relationship with him. Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

Hermione twirled the ribbon of the beautiful dress around her thumb and forefinger nervously. "I… I don't come from much Madame. My parents worked very hard all my life, but we are not wealthy people. This job, this role with you, well, it has provided so much for my family. I worry about endangering my position, but I also worry about how dating Draco will look to others."

"I'm afraid you will have to provide me a little more detail Hermione dear. We have never given you pause to think you were beneath us in anyway, correct?"

"Oh no Madame, of course not," Hermione said reaching out to take her hand. "You have been wonderful to me and treated me as family."

"So, what then, seems to be the problem?"

"Draco, well, he is often photographed at various events. The women he has been with are all of his same status. I worry that I will be viewed in a negative light when the press sees us together."

Madame snorted. "You'll have no such fears dear girl. That is absolutely ridiculous. If you continue in a relationship with my son I will dare anyone to call you a gold-digger or some such nonsense."

"You are rather fierce Madame."

"Rightfully so, I should think Hermione."

The car arrived promptly at seven o'clock and the driver was a charming older gentleman who opened the door for Hermione and complimented her gown. The drive to Draco's home wasn't long, but it was long enough to make her nervous again. She stared out the window at the expansive grounds in front of estate and marveled at the beauty of the home. It was old, that much was obvious. She was curious what kind of style Draco possessed. Was he traditional or modern? Did he like color or earth tones?

"Ms. Granger," the driver said opening the door to the car. "If you please. Mr. Malfoy is just inside the foyer."

The large door opened to reveal a smiling Draco Malfoy. "Welcome Hermione," he said softly and took her hand. He placed a gentle kiss upon the back of her hand. "I almost expected you to back out of our evening."

Hermione blushed. "If I'm honest I almost did Draco."

"What changed your mind, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Your mother."

"She always is on my side Hermione."

Hermione blushed.

"I like the look of a light blush on you princess," he said with a grin reaching for her hand again. "Come on, love. Let the fun begin."

"Be honest Draco did you cook this, really?" Hermione asked before forking another bite of salmon with her salad greens.

"I did in fact. I am quite the accomplished chef as long as I am allowed to use the grill and a salad."

"Ah, so I can expect a multitude of salad ingredients were I to peruse your kitchen."

"That and maybe some beer."

"Beer?"

"I love it sadly. Much more than wine or other spirits. Mother would die though had I served you beer on our first date."

"How would she have known Draco? I would never have told her what you served."

"She would have known. She may be slowly losing her mind, but she is still sharp as a tack when it comes to reading my wrongs."

Hermione giggled and took another bite of her fish before she spoke again.

"Your home is lovely," Hermione said from across the dining room table where they were seated.

"Thank you. It was my parents' home originally but after father died mother didn't want to live here anymore. We found her the building in town that you are familiar with and I made this place my own."

"It's an eclectic mix of things. You don't seem to have a particular style for décor."

Draco laughed before sipping his glass of wine. "My style is my own. I use what I like."

"Well I think I like your style."

Draco glanced at her with a serious expression. "Is that all you like Hermione?"

Hermione pursed her lips and tapped her chin with her forefinger. "Let's see. I like the beautiful salad that you prepared."

"That was relatively simple to make, as was the salmon. What else?"

Hermione pushed back from the table and moved slowly around to his side. "I like the wine and I think I may have had one glass too many."

"I'll be a perfect gentleman," he said quietly. "What else do you like, Hermione?"

She reached him and placed two fingers beneath his chin raising his face to look her in the eye. "I really like… you."

He smiled at her and licked his lips. "May I kiss you Hermione?" he asked in a tone barely above a whisper.

"I never thought you'd ask."

She didn't have time to think then because Draco pushed back from the table and pulled Hermione into his lap before tangling his hand in her hair. His lips sought hers and a sense of urgency pushed through both of them driving the kiss to deepen. Draco's tongue swept her bottom lip and begged for entrance to her mouth which she gladly allowed. He tasted like wine and she was quickly getting drunk from his touch.

His mouth broke from hers and kissed along her jaw and throat eliciting a moan from her that snapped Hermione out of the lustful moment. "Draco," she whispered and pushed against him gently. "Draco, we have to stop."

Draco leaned his forehead against her chest and sighed. "Sometimes I detest being a gentleman," he grumbled causing Hermione to laugh loudly. "Think that's funny do you Ms. Granger?"

She smirked down at him. "Indeed, I do Mr. Malfoy."

He groaned at her candidness. "Come on then. Let's clear the table and we'll have dessert in the den."

She giggled again. "I'm glad to know you aren't going to treat me like I'm incapable."

"I would just do it myself, it would be the gentlemanly thing to do, but it means dessert will take longer to serve. I find that I am most eager to share dessert with you, Hermione."

She stood from his lap and grabbed her salad plate and wine glass. "Lead the way, Draco."

Dessert was a chocolate English trifle served in individual dessert glasses. Draco insisted on feeding it to her a bite at a time and with each bite he asked a question that she was required to answer. "I'll play your game as long as you reciprocate Mr. Malfoy."

"For certain Ms. Granger."

"Your first question then sir, and remember you are a gentleman."

Draco smirked at her. "What is your favorite food?"

Hermione laughed. "Really?"

"Really."

"Sweet or savory?"

"Both of course."

Hermione thought a moment. "Sweet would be my grandmother's tiramisu. No one makes it like she does."

"I look forward to trying it one day then, savory?"

"I love a good American hamburger. Does that make me cheesy?"

"Only if you like it with cheese," he said with a laugh. "Your turn."

"What exactly do you do everyday when you aren't visiting your mother?"

"Ah, loaded question," he said before leaning back on the large selection of pillows that graced the couch. "I'm a finder of sorts I guess you could say. My clients ask for something, legal of course, and I find it and make the offer for purchase."

"And do you ever fail?"

"You've already had your question madame, but I'll answer anyway. Yes, on occasion I do fail, but only with the most stubborn of sellers. I'm very good at what I do Hermione."

"Your question then."

"Right then. Are you ticklish?"

"What? Why would you ask…"

She didn't get to finish her question before he was on her tickling her sides and causing great peals of laughter to rip from her mouth. She grabbed a pillow from the sofa and hit him roughly several times before suddenly white fluffy feathers were floating around the pair. Draco stopped his assault and stared at her wide eyed and embarrassed face. "Draco… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"Oh, I think you did mean to Ms. Granger you just didn't expect these consequences from your actions."

She burst out laughing again which made him grin from ear to ear. "Enough fun Hermione, sadly we must now clean up feathers and I need to take you home for the evening."

"I don't want this to end Draco."

"Neither do I Hermione. But it is well past midnight and I am sure my mother will be full of questions come tomorrow morning."

"Hopefully she won't tickle me to get answers."

"That would be a joy to watch I think."

FIN


	8. Chapter 8

Phones

Rated T; strong language

 **I'm interrupting my running story because I thought this suited the prompt better! AA**

"Granger what the fuck is this thing?"

Hermione looked up from her parchment where she was taking notes for her charms essay. "That is my mobile Malfoy."

"What purpose does it serve?" Theodore Nott asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We do not use owls in the muggle world. We use phones and the mail system to communicate with each other. In fact, I think muggle phones are probably much more useful than the owl system."

Malfoy pushed away from the table and moved to her side. "Show me how it works Granger."

"Why were you digging in my bag to start with Malfoy? What were you hoping to find?"

"A lovely pair of lace knickers or something. Now show me how it works," he responded sarcastically.

"Why should I Malfoy? You don't like anything muggle, remember?"

Draco sat down next to her and leaned in close. "Oh, but that's not true Granger. I like you and you are most decidedly muggle."

Hermione glared at him. "Why do you say things like that Malfoy? You don't mean them."

"Oh, so my sweet muggle-born witch thinks she knows me well enough to determine whether or not I'm telling the truth."

"I don't know you at all Malfoy, but I know our history and you have always been clear about your disdain for muggle-borns and most decidedly me."

"Let me prove you wrong Granger," he said whispering into her ear. "Come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend. You can show me how to use your mobile and I'll show you what fun you missed when you were paired with the dunderheaded duo."

"Harry and Ron aren't dunderheads Malfoy."

"Funny that you immediately jumped to them and not a combination of any of your other friends," he said with a smirk.

She pulled back from him with her mouth open wide. "Admit it," Draco said gleefully, "I've got you there don't I Granger."

Hermione blushed, but didn't speak.

"Hogsmeade Granger. I'll meet you at the gate Saturday at ten o'clock."

Hermione stared at him while chewing her bottom lip. "I'm not sure Malfoy. I don't really trust you."

"Then let's start over."

Draco stood from his place seated beside her. "Why good morning miss. I couldn't help but notice you sitting here and I just had to introduce myself. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he extended his hand to her, "and you are?"

She paused for a moment before standing and accepting his extended hand. "Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you Draco."

Draco flipped her hand and gave the back a chaste kiss. "Trust me Hermione. The pleasure is all mine."

FIN


	9. Chapter 9

Fire

Rated M: Lemon

" _Malfoy Heir Weds Hermione Granger in Private Ceremony"_

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _Well ladies it is official! The devastatingly handsome Draco Abraxas Malfoy is off the market!_

 _This report was provided the privilege of covering the nuptials exclusively!_

 _In a beautiful ceremony Draco Malfoy married the lovely (and unknown) Hermione Jean Granger._

 _The couple were surrounded by only close family and friends for the ceremony which took place in the local church in Wiltshire. The couple provided unique paper fans to help keep guests cool and a lovely dinner was hosted at Malfoy Manor where the couple will now reside. The cake was a masterpiece of layers with the bride choosing to forego the traditional English fruit cake for a more modern twist._

 _Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger began dating a year ago after being introduced by Madame Narcissa Malfoy. "I cannot be more pleased to have Hermione as my new daughter-in-law," Narcissa said._

 _The couple have been very private about their relationship, but have been seen together all over London._

 _This reporter is certain that true love is in the air surrounding the couple!_

 _We here at the Daily Prophet wish them the very best!_

 _(Please see photos on page 4A)_

"I'm glad we went ahead and invited her to the wedding. This gave us the opportunity to control what she wrote and of what she took photos," Draco said thumbing through the Daily Prophet to view the printed pictures of the wedding.

"The article was simple and sweet. It was very nice of her to wish us well at the end," Hermione said from the bedroom.

"She didn't mention anything about our honeymoon. You didn't give her any details eh?"

"Well it was kind of hard to share details when I don't know where we are going. Your mother even packed my suitcase for me so I have no idea what I'm wearing," Hermione said strolling out of the bedroom twisting her hair up into a thick ponytail.

"You won't need clothes anyway. I don't plan on letting you leave the bed the entire time we are gone."

"I'll have to use the loo at some point in time," Hermione said with a giggle.

She sat down on the arm of the chair and viewed the photos of their wedding from two days prior. "Everything really was beautiful Draco. It was perfect really."

Draco tossed the paper on the coffee table in the center of the room and pulled Hermione into his lap. "You are perfect Mrs. Malfoy," he said kissing her briskly and working his hand beneath her shirt.

"Draco," she purred. "We have to go, we don't want to miss our flight."

"Forget the flight. We'll stay here and let me shag you into oblivion."

"We could, but it would be a shame to miss the lingerie that your mother packed for me to wear. She said something about it being to risqué even for the mannequin."

Draco growled. "Grab your bag and let's get the hell out of here."

He smacked her playfully on the bum as she strolled away. He drug his hand through his hair and grinned. He would never be able to get enough of Hermione Malfoy nee Granger.

"Draco this is beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed jumping out of the car. "The beach is right off of the deck! This is amazing! I'm glad you didn't tell me anything!"

Hermione kissed him thoroughly before bouncing through the front door of the little cottage.

The inside of the cottage was perfect. It was a mixture of whites and blues with comfortable furniture and amazing views of the beach from every window. "The beach is private so no one will be able to see us, if you were worried because there aren't window coverings," Draco said from the front door.

Hermione giggled. "I hadn't even noticed if I'm honest Draco my love."

They spent the rest of their first honeymoon day walking the beach and collecting sea shells. Draco had planned a simple but beautiful picnic for them for dinner and they watched the sunset together as husband and wife. "I think it's time for you to reveal that risqué lingerie wife," Draco growled causing Hermione giggle.

"Be patient love," she murmured against his lips.

She slipped into the bathroom of the cottage and opened the small pink box that Narcissa had included in her suitcase. The lingerie set was basically non-existent and Hermione swallowed hard before undressing. She knew Draco would love it, but rather or not she could pull it off would be a whole other story.

The set was a see-through bra with black lace giving her a bit of modesty over her rosy nipples and a see-through panty with the same black lace pattern across her core. A garter belt and black stockings completed the ensemble. She stared at herself in the mirror and grinned. She left her hair down and was impressed with how great her body looked in the revealing attire.

She cracked the door to the bathroom. "Draco?" she asked nervously.

"Yes love?"

"Where are you?"

He chuckled. "I'm seated on the bench at the foot of the bed anxiously awaiting my bride's appearance."

"Close your eyes please," she said. "I'll… let you know when you can open them again."

"Hermione," he said frustrated.

"Please Draco. I want you to have the full effect."

"Fine darling. My eyes are closed. Please don't torture me for long."

Hermione peeked around the bathroom door and saw that indeed his eyes were closed. He was seated on the bench leaned over slightly with his elbows on his knees and a look of exasperation. "No peeking," she said.

"I won't," he muttered.

She moved to stand directly in front of him, giving him the best possible view. "Draco," she whispered. "You may open your eyes."

Draco's silver blue eyes fluttered open and he stared at his wife with a fire burning deep in his cornea. He stared so long that Hermione became concerned he had become ill. "Draco, are you…"

"Shh," he whispered. "Just wait a moment."

Hermione started to cross her arms over her very exposed chest, but Draco halted her. "Don't you dare cover up those gorgeous breasts," he basically shouted at her.

He was still fully clothed when he stood and pulled her against him. The feeling of his clothing against her bare skin was sensual and Hermione felt the heat pool between her legs. Draco kissed her gently while he ran his warm hands down her back and over her scantily clad posterior. "You are so fucking beautiful," he murmured against her mouth.

"I'm yours," she said carefully. "Forever."

That phrase was Draco's undoing. He gripped Hermione's backside and hoisted her up to rub against his prominent erection. Even though they had been intimate before, this sensation was new to both of them and they relished in the feelings. Draco sat on the bed and positioned Hermione until she was comfortably straddling his lap. "I need to be inside you love," he said while taking one of her lace clad nipples into his mouth making her arch against him.

Hermione began to pull at the light blue polo shirt that Draco wore and he promptly helped her by tugging it over his head and tossing it on the floor. She stood from his lap and yanked him to a standing position to help him devest himself of his pants and underwear. Once naked, his cock stood out from his body proudly and a drop of pre-cum was already gathering at the tip. She started down to her knees, but he grasped her by the elbows and stopped her. "Later," he said huskily. "Right now, I need to be inside my wife."

Draco unclasped her bra and tossed it onto the floor, palming her breasts in the process. "Beautiful," he purred against her nipple as he suckled first one breast then the other.

Hermione started to unclasp the garter belt from her stockings, but he stopped her. "Just the knickers," he said. "Leave the stockings and belt, please."

She sighed and wiggled the panties free from her body. Draco growled at the site of her uncovered mons and moved her to the bed. He moved his hands up and down her stocking clad thighs and Hermione sighed at the intense feelings building inside of her belly. Draco drug one finger along her nether lips and licked his lips at the wetness he found between her legs. "Hermione," he snarled, "you are so wet. You're wet for me aren't you love?"

Hermione dropped her legs further apart and opened herself fully to him. "It's all for you my love," she replied with a husky tone.

Draco slipped a finger inside of her and closed his eyes at the sheer pleasure he got from touching his wife in this way. "Please Draco," she hissed out slowly. "Please!"

Draco obeyed her desired plea and grasped his aching cock. "I love you Hermione," he said as he lined himself up and thrust forward, seating himself inside of her fully.

They both gasped at the contact and Draco held absolutely still as Hermione shifted beneath him and brought him a ridiculous amount of pleasure. "Amazing," he said pulling out of her and pushing back in slowly. "Bloody fucking amazing."

Hermione pulled him down to her and wrapped her stocking clad legs around his torso digging her heels into his backside and encouraging him to move. Draco felt her flutter around his cock as her orgasm grew and it was only moments before she was bucking her hips beneath him seeking that blissful peace. He came shortly after her, spurting rope after rope of his seed deep inside of her womb. "I'm so glad you solved that to do list," he said as he pulled back from her slightly.

"I'm glad you asked me to dinner," she replied haughtily.

FIN


	10. Chapter 10

Rehab

Just fluffy

He was a drug in its purest form. Her addiction to him was purely insane but there was no rehab that could help. Her addiction began from the first moment she saw him on that damn train to school. He was handsome sure, but he had a confidence that drove her crazy. What was so special about him that he acted as if the world was his alone?

Their second year at school found her watching him from dark corners. Partly because she needed to hide and protect herself, mostly because she didn't want him to see how obsessed she had become. She blamed her best friend for this continued addiction. He had asked them to watch after the boy after all.

Their third year she vowed to get his attention in whatever way possible. Striking him for being an insufferable prat was not the plan, but it worked well enough. Then while at the dance for the champions, while she felt beautiful and untouchable, she had caught his eye. He had stared at her with a hunger that she recognized. He may hate her for all that she was or wasn't, but he still wanted her for all of her faults.

When she realized he had that blasted mark on his arm she should have been turned off by the disgusting slur, but no, not even a little. Somehow that slur made him more attractive. More inaccessible and therefore more desirable. He was the star of many of her fantasies and how she wanted it to be more. She hated herself for wanting him like she did, but she was addicted. It would be so much easier to want, well love, someone else, but it just wasn't possible.

The final battle saw them waged against each other and when the chosen one arrived in the arms of a teacher she thought all was lost. She saw the fear in his eyes then as he glared at her in the crowd. Those things that held their master to the earth were long destroyed, but was the sentiment that he led with going to take control? She closed her eyes against the gruesome scene only to blast them open at the sound of cheers. It was over before it began.

He had aged well. She knew he would. His parents were both beautiful human beings well into their later years. He was married now, as was she, and they appeared to be happy. She watched him with his son from a far point in the book store. He sat cross-legged on the floor with the imp in front of him playing with a hand puppet of sorts. He was adorable and for the first time in her life she was grateful for her addiction. She knew that it had kept them both alive during the darkest hours of their short life spans.

She knew it was bold, but she couldn't help herself. She was a glutton for punishment after all this time. She strolled causally through the small store and stopped where he sat with his adorable blond-haired child. "In all my days," he said quietly, "if it isn't Hermione Granger."

She grinned at him then, she knew she must look ridiculous. "It's Weasley actually," she corrected.

He remained seated on the floor with his child and stared up at her with a type of adoration she had never seen, not even in her husbands' eyes. "You'll always be Granger love," he spoke out eloquently.

"And who is this charming young man?" she asked without tearing her eyes from him.

"This is my son, Scorpius. I believe he and your eldest will attend Hogwarts together. Maybe even be in the same house."

"A Malfoy out of Slytherin? Surely you jest."

"Anything is possible," he murmured.

She noted he didn't suggest that her daughter might be in Slytherin. "It was good to see you Draco," she said softly with the barest of smiles on her lips.

"And you as well Hermione," he said back, still seated on the floor of the shop.

She strolled from the shop without looking back. Her addiction was fueled for another time frame, but who knew when it would rear its ugly head again.

FIN


	11. Chapter 11

My BFF

Alternate Universe: BFF doesn't stand for what you think it does 😊

"All I'm saying Ms. Granger is that your family property is worth a lot of money and it is just sitting here unused. If you would allow us to lease the property from you then the British Farming Forum would be able to utilize the property for the service of others in need," he finished and leaned back in his chair.

She shook her curly hair. "I'm not even sure where to begin Mr. Malfoy. Of course, the British Farming Forum has a genius way of selling itself to those with acreage, but I'm not sure how much I can trust your foundation."

"Ms. Granger, the BFF is not just for a singular group of people. My BFF works to serve both those in need and those that can hold their own without assistance. I understand that leasing your property to us is a difficult decision and I don't want to rush you."

He reached into his briefcase and withdrew a green manila envelope. "This is an outline of the proposal with payment options and a lease agreement. Look it over. Have an attorney, a family friend, or a dozen adversaries look it over. I understand if you decide not to utilize our program, but I hope that you will give it some real thought. We manage to use the resources the earth provides to help a great many people."

He stood from his seat in her living room and extended his hand to her with a slight smile. "Once you've made your decision just give me a call, yeah?"

She stood and shook his hand over her coffee table. "I'll be in touch soon Mr. Malfoy."

She walked him to the front door of her flat and he paused with his hand on the door knob. "One other thing Ms. Granger," he said with a smolder that would dampen anyone's knickers.

"What's that Mr. Malfoy?"

"The sooner you make a decision the sooner I can dissolve our partnership."

"Why… why would you want to do that?" she asked slightly hurt.

"If we aren't partners then I can take you out to dinner. Have a good afternoon Ms. Granger."

Hermione was blushing a deep red as he exited her flat, but she knew she had more riding on this decision than just a few dozen acres of land.

FIN


	12. Chapter 12

Unwritten

Rated M: Language

They had an unwritten rule at the office. They basically ignored each other. Oh, they ran across each other in the occasional meeting and during different events, but they only briefly nodded at each other. They never touched, they never smiled, and no one ever suspected that they were so much more than co-workers.

It had started easily enough at the market of all places. He had been trying to determine the difference between pasta noodles for a meal his mother wanted to cook when she had walked up on him in the aisle. "Granger," he had said with a nod.

"Malfoy," she had replied with the equivalent.

She hadn't moved, but had stood patiently as if she wanted him to say something else. "Did you need something Granger?" he asked.

"Um, yes."

He sighed. "Well get on with it then Granger. What do you want? Need me to sign a petition or something?"

She smirked at him. "No Malfoy. I just wanted to grab that box of penne that is in front of you, but I thought it might be rather rude to reach around you."

Draco closed his eyes and snorted. "Of course, you are after the pasta that I am so rudely blocking. The penne, you said?"

"Yes, that box just there Malfoy."

"I'm a right git, aren't I?" he asked while handing her the box of pasta.

"Always have been," she grinned at him brushing his fingers as he handed her the box.

"You look good Granger," he said without letting go of the box.

She blushed sweetly. "Well it is Friday night and I've been at work all day so I doubt you speak the truth, but I'll accept the compliment."

He smiled at her. "Malfoy?"

"Yes Granger?"

"May I have the box of pasta now?"

He eyed her carefully. He couldn't believe he was really about to ask her this question, but he couldn't prevent himself. "Only if I can come have a taste of whatever it is you're cooking."

"Inviting yourself over Malfoy?"

"Seems so."

"It should be ready by eight."

"I'll floo over if you'll allow me."

"The floo will be open. The address is Primrose Place number 9."

He grinned at her and placed the pasta in her basket. "I'll see you at eight Granger. I'll bring the wine and dessert."

"I don't care for anything red," she said with a sly smile and strolled away from him.

That dinner had led to another and they had ended up fucking loudly on the couch after a little too much wine. That liaison had led to one of them in the others bed nearly every night of the week. When they weren't fucking like rabbits they were discussing projects and ideas. They were both brilliant and it didn't take long for a more intense relationship to form. The unwritten rule remained though, regardless of how they felt for each other. A relationship between them would never be accepted.

"I wish you would at least tell me where you are going," Ginny said with a sigh.

"I can't tell you and I won't tell you Gin. I'm only a ring away on my mobile if you go into labor or something. I need this trip Gin and I need this trip with him."

Ginny Potter nee Weasley shook her head slowly. "I just wish you would tell me who it is Hermione. After all this time with him I could deal with who he is, believe it or not. Especially since he makes you so happy."

Hermione shook her head. "None of you could accept the relationship Gin. I know you couldn't and I can't expect that of you, any of you."

Ginny frowned. "Well enjoy your trip.  
"Thanks Gin. Call me if you need anything," she said wrapping the woman in a hug.

"Hermione," Ginny said as she walked with the young woman to the front door of her apartment. "Give Malfoy my love alright."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Gin, I…"

Ginny held up her hand and grinned. "I hope he fucks you raw this weekend Hermione. This baby has put a damper on my sex life, but I hope you have more orgasms than you have ever had before!"

Hermione turned bright red. "Ginny Potter!"

"Be safe Hermione. Floo when you get back, yeah?"

FIN


	13. Chapter 13

The Law

Trigger: Dark Hermione

He scratched at the collar around his thin neck. He despised it, but he was stuck with it for now. He hoped that whomever he was given too would remove the blasted thing, but there was no guarantee. He glanced across the dimly lit room at Theo and Blaise. They too wore similar collars in preparation for the auction.

When Voldemort fell a new regime took over and it was just as dark and disgusting as the one before. Wizards were apparently worse than muggles when it came to the treatment of others. The law had been written overnight and all those that either bore the mark of a deatheater or were found to be a primary associate of one were slapped in chains and carted off to camps across the European Continent.

"Tolerance my arse," he thought. "The only tolerance was for those in power and there was always someone looking to overthrow the ministry. It just so happened that this time his lineage was on the losing end, but he didn't know for how long."

"Draco Malfoy," came a brisk voice he recognized but couldn't completely place. It reminded him of the day he was sorted at Hogwarts, but he couldn't imagine Minerva McGonagall working with this group.

He stood slowly and felt the pull of the magic that held his collar against his skin. It compelled him to move forward regardless of his own desire to stay where he had been. The stage he was led too was brightly lit and he couldn't make out any of the faces in the crowd. It was just as well that he didn't know who was taking him home.

A hidden wizard spoke with a sonorous charm from somewhere in the room. "The next specimen is a grand example of the fall of the deatheater court. Draco Abraxas Malfoy is the only son of the house of Malfoy. His crimes include the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore and a direct participant in the murder of Charity Burbage. Who would like to take him home and break his spirit? Shall we start the bidding at 20 galleons?"

He heard the murmurs as different bids were placed around the room and he did his very best to tune them out. He was beyond caring what happened to him now. Death would never come and he couldn't hope for better than to be someone's servant. He wished to be bought by someone who at least would ignore his existence, but that was not likely.

"300 galleons," came a female voice from within the crowd. "And everyone would do best to allow me the final bid."

"Of course, Madame," the wizard with the sonorous charm stated. "Yours is the final bid."

He recognized the voice, but he couldn't process that he had just been purchased by her. It was unseemly at the least and his worst fear at the best. Maybe death would be quicker than he had first hoped.

He was taken to a room where he was cleaned and groomed. "She requested his hair be left a little long," said the beauty witch. "And she asked for this black suit in particular leaving the collar intact."

He barely recognized himself in the mirror, but he feared he was the exact version of himself that she desired. "Hello Draco," she purred from behind him. "Look at you. Such a handsome young man."

He could see her in the mirror, but he did not turn around. He had learned to not act unless it was requested. Punishments for his kind were quick and ruthless, especially when they acted out of their own free will.

She stood directly behind him, the top of her head barely at his shoulder. She ran her hands along his back and quickly pinched his arse before moving to stand in front of him. "Look at me," she said firmly.

His silver eyes met her brown ones and he saw pure delight in her gaze. She reached up slowly and drug a finger along his cheek and chin. "Do you know me?" she asked.

He nodded. "And my name?"

He didn't speak. "Say my name Draco."

"Hermione Granger," he stated softly.

"Good boy."

He leaned into her hand that now held his cheek and keened at her gentle attention. "Ah pet," she murmured, "we are going to have such fun."

She slipped the finger beneath the collar of his black shirt and rubbed the collar. "Such fun," she whispered before apparating them away.

FIN


	14. Chapter 14

Calm

Short and fluffy because it's what I felt like today

The storm was brewing. She could feel it in her bones. The waves of the bay were calm for now, but it wouldn't be long before they were lapping at the shore and working to destroy whatever was in their wake. She sipped her cup of warm tea and watched the horizon. If he were still here they would gather a blanket and watch the horizon together as the clouds rolled in over the bay.

Her mobile buzzed in her pocket. She smiled at the number visible on the screen. "I was just thinking about you," she said into the device.

"And what were you thinking Granger?"

She huffed. "Are you ever going to stop calling me Granger?"

"Maybe one day."

"There's a storm brewing. I wish you were here to watch it with me Draco."

"Me too love. Have you checked the mail today?"

"Nope, not expecting anything."

He snorted. "I have something in the works that I had sent to yours. Could you check for me please?"

She sighed. "Only because it is not raining will I check the mail."

She strolled slowly through the house and opened the front door to a grinning Draco Malfoy. "Had you moved any slower the rain would have started Granger," he said slipping his mobile back into his pocket.

She smiled softly at him. "I wish you would stop calling me Granger," she said pulling him to her for a gentle kiss and hug.

When she leaned back from him she was presented with a beautiful pearl ring surrounded by sapphires. "Draco?"

"I'll stop calling you Granger when you become a Malfoy," he said with a smirk.

"Cheeky bastard," she said before kissing him again.

"Is that a yes? I couldn't tell."

"Yes, you prat!"

FIN


	15. Chapter 15

Mother-in-law

Fluff to follow Calm

"Draco, I can't do this! I really can't!"

Draco snorted. "Hermione you act as if you haven't met my mother before. Come on then, she loves you."

Hermione shook her head. "Your mother may love me, but I don't think my future mother-in-law is going to have the same feelings.

Draco stared at her in shock and amusement. "Hermione, love, you have been around my parents a dozen times or more by now. Plus, they know you from our childhood. Do you honestly think they don't know that I was going to propose to you? I had to have access to the vaults to get the ring!"

Hermione cringed. "Your parents hated me when we were children. How in the world can they think we are a good match now? They don't! Especially your mother!"

"Hermione…"

"And you are an only child! You are Narcissa's baby boy! I'll never be good enough for you in her eyes! Oh, for heaven's sake, I just need to give you this ring back right now! I can't deal with this heartbreak!"  
"Granger!"

She stared at him in shock that he would raise his voice to her in that manner. "Draco?"

"Hermione Jean Granger. You are the love of my life and my perfect match. Regardless of our pasts we were always meant to be together. My parents love you as much as I do now quit spiraling out of control!"

Hermione threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a deep hug. "I love you Draco."

He kissed the top of her head. "And I love you Hermione," he paused. "I would also like to remind you that you are a singular child as well and I had to ask your bloody parents if I could propose to you! My situation was infinitely worse!"

Hermione glanced up at him and grinned. "After dinner I'll have to make it up to you. Maybe in your childhood bedroom?"

Draco's eyes glazed over with lust. "One of my favorite fantasies," he said hoarsely.

FIN


	16. Chapter 16

Bedspread

Warning! Lemons ahead!

"We really are so proud to have you as our future daughter-in-law," Lucius Malfoy said with a wide grin. "You have brought out a side of Draco that we haven't seen in a long time."

"Agreed," Narcissa said softly. "Draco indicated that you wanted a small ceremony, but that you might be interested in a large garden party for everyone to celebrate. Is that the case?"

"Yes ma'am," Hermione answered taking a sip of her wine to calm her nerves. "I would be happy to just elope and celebrate later with our friends and family."

"Is your mother ok with that Granger?" Draco asked. "I mean her only daughter, you would think she had been planning a wedding since your birth."

Hermione shrugged. "They eloped so she isn't all about the whole wedding process. She believes the focus should be on the relationship."

"That's a wonderful sentiment," Lucius said with candor. "I think that is a brilliant idea, and of course we could offer our gardens for a party sometime after the nuptials."

"That would be lovely Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius laughed. "I believe you can just call me Lucius now Hermione dear."

"And of course, you should call me Narcissa."

Hermione smiled as Draco leaned close to her ear and whispered "and you were worried".

He leaned back up and smirked at the table. "If you two don't mind," he started casually, "I'm going to take my fiancé for a moment of respite."

Narcissa blushed. "Please be cautious you two. We are both far to young to be grandparents."

Hermione was beet red, but she didn't say a word as Draco pulled her from the table.

Draco's childhood bedroom hadn't changed a whole lot since he went to university. Hermione had seen it once of twice before, but she had never really paid attention. The walls were a pale gray color and his queen-sized mahogany bed stood in the middle of the room. Its placement created a reading nook behind the headboard that was incredibly comfortable for an afternoon of lounging and listening to music or reading. The bed was covered in a gray and green colored bedspread that created a plush environment. His walls held a few posters and pictures of friends and his cricket gear from high school was propped up in a corner of the room.

"You said there was a fantasy involved here Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said with her back to Draco.

Draco sat down on the foot of his bed and stared at her with a slight smile. "I never brought a girl up here, you know?"

"You don't say? Mr. Suave never had a girl in his bedroom?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Not until this moment, no. But that didn't stop me from having an active imagination and playing with myself to those ideas."

Hermione turned to the door and locked it slowly. "Show me what you would do Mr. Malfoy? What turned you on in your youth?"

Draco toed his shoes off and scooted up the bed until his back was pressed against the head board. "I'll show you if you help my fantasies become reality."

"As if I was ever part of your fantasies," Hermione scoffed.

"The know-it-all swot with the dominating personality, oh yeah you frequently starred in my wanking fantasies."

Hermione blushed, but tried to play it off as she spoke. "How so Mr. Malfoy?"

He grinned at her. "Oh, I imagined shutting you up by shoving my cock down your throat a time or ten for sure."

Hermione giggled. "Is that all?" she asked huskily.

He reached for his belt and undid the buckle. "Sometimes you took control and taught me a thing or two about how to please you, and others I dominated you and made you mine."

The lust was heavy in the room and Hermione's breath caught as Draco popped the button on his jeans. She stood stock still afraid that if she moved he would stop what he was doing and this experience would be lost. "All of them were bloody fucking brilliant, but me taking control over you was always my favorite. Bending you to my will to please me and in turn me giving you the praise you needed to hear." He grinned at her as he slid the zip down slowly. "And mind-blowing orgasms of course."

"Of course," she rasped out licking her lips in the process.

Draco raised his shirt so that the lower part of his abdomen was showing and he lifted his arse off the bed to shimmy his jeans and boxers down to just below his pelvis. He gripped his length and pulled it free of the clothing and nearly came in his hand when he saw her bite down on her lower lip and clench her fists at her side.

"Watch carefully now Granger," he cooed to her. "I'm already leaking just giving you the bare minimum of detail."

Draco palmed the head of his cock and gathered the small amount of precum that had puddled at the tip. "I would imagine catching you in the library late in the day when no one was around," he said softly, beginning to stroke his hand up and down. "Of course, I would watch you for a while before I approached you. Sometimes you were reading a dirty novel and I would get turned on watching you clench your thighs together. Other times you were frustrated and angry and my presence allowed you to blow off some steam."

Hermione was breathing erratically now, but she had not moved a muscle from her original stance. Her eyes followed Draco's hand as it pulled at his member and his heavy-lidded eyes followed her line of vision. "If you were reading the dirty novel, it gave me a chance to let you build yourself up to a need before I pounced. I would sit down next to you and whisper into your ear about how you looked like you needed some help and that I would be thrilled to help you find release. You would be so stimulated from your novel that you would breath out a yes and I would make my move."

His hand began to pull and tug a little faster and Hermione shifted her weight to crawl on the bed and kneel between his legs. "Stay," he said gruffly.

"Yes sir," she whispered.

He grunted at her and continued his story while slipping his hand up and down his impressive erection. "I would take your mouth with mine and kiss you with a passion that you had never experienced before. While you were involved with my lips and tongue I would slide my hand beneath your uniform skirt and gently stroke your thigh. I would demand that you open your legs for me and you would comply with a groan."

She groaned now at the description.

"My fingers would brush the outside of your cotton panties and it would only take a moment for me to push them out of the way and find your soaking wet core. I would point out that while the book had turned you on, it was going to be me and my fingers and my cock helping you find relief. You would moan with pleasure and gasp as I slipped the first finger into your beautiful cunt."

He moved his hand steadily and Hermione shifted to get closer to his erection. "I would put just enough pressure on that sweet little clit of yours to make you growl, but I would capture all of your noises with my mouth. We are in the library after all Granger."

She was panting as she watched him stroke himself. She was feeling an incredible heat and dampness in her jeans, but she didn't dare touch herself for fear that he might stop what he was doing. "It would only take a few brushes of my thumb against your clit and a thrust or two of my fingers before I would feel those incredible flutters of your orgasm. I would finger you through the process and you would watch me with lust filled eyes as I brought my now cum covered fingers to my mouth and sucked them clean."

Hermione watched as his jerking became a little more erratic and his eyes closed tightly as he bit down on his lower lip. "Are you close?" she whispered.

"Fuck yes," he murmured thrusting his hips upward.

"I imagine I would have remained on an orgasmic high long enough to devest myself of my panties and unbuckle your belt and trousers."

"Yes," he growled, continuing to thrust upward.

"I would have grasped your cock and held it steady for me to sink myself down upon it and I would have swallowed your shouts of ecstasy at being deep within my cunt."

"Fuck yes Hermione," he murmured. "I would have rolled my hips and moved myself up and down your impressive dick while you

gripped my hips and guided me into making you feel good."

"I'm gonna cum," he rasped out.

"Then do it," she said enveloping the head of his cock with her mouth and sucking deeply.

His seed shot down her throat and it was all she could do to swallow the jets of warm, salty liquid. He gripped her hair with his free hand as he thrust upwards into her mouth and she swallowed him with vigor. As his erection started to fade she sucked him deep once more before removing her mouth from his cock with a pop. "Good?" she asked.

"Bloody fucking amazing," he gasped out, trying to control his breathing.

She kissed the lower part of his abdomen and nipped at his belly button. "You know when I invited you up here it was so that I could fuck you into my mattress, not masturbate in front of you."

"And yet my panties are soaking wet without you touching me and when your erection has recovered I plan on teaching you a thing or two about how to please me Mr. Malfoy."

"And I'll be happy to take the lesson Ms. Granger."

FIN


	17. Chapter 17

Tears

AU: Nine Year Old's

"You know boys aren't supposed to cry," she said swottily.

"Leave me alone," he shouted through his tears.

"I can't," she said and sat down beside him.

"Leave me alone Granger," he said again while wiping his face on his jacket sleeve. "I don't like you and I don't want to talk to you."

"Malfoy, I can't leave you alone to cry. It's impolite."

"Of course, little miss perfect wants to have good manners. I bet you just want to run back to your stupid friends and tell them they made me cry."

He glanced up at her with red eyes and tear streaked cheeks. "Go on then Granger. Go tell Neville and Potter that their stupid teasing made me cry. You can get some revenge that way, right?"

Hermione shook her head at the little boy sitting next to her on the cold sidewalk. "Draco," she said patting his shoulder, "if they hurt your feelings that bad why didn't you say something? Why did you just run away?"

"Are you stupid Granger? I ran away because I didn't want them to know they hurt my feelings! You said it yourself that boys aren't supposed to cry! Well we aren't supposed to get our feelings hurt either! That's for girls and babies."

"And you are not a girl or a baby is that right?"

"Of course, not you silly girl! I am a boy and I am 9 years old!"

Hermione shrugged. "Seems stupid to me. I mean if boys weren't supposed to cry why do they have tear ducts like girls?"

"What the bloody hell is a tear duck?"

"Draco! There is no need to curse! And it is tear ducts, not duck. They are a part of your eyes that carry tears."

"You would know something like that, wouldn't you!"

"You would too if you payed attention in class Draco."

"Stop calling me Draco."

"Why? It's your name."

"It's weird. You and Neville, Potter, and Ronnie always call me Malfoy. It's weird to hear you say Draco."

"I like your name."  
"You would, it's weird like yours."

"You know it means dragon, right?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, Hermione, my mom always calls me her little dragon. Yours is from Shakespeare, right?"

"Yep," she said with a grin. "Feel better now?"

"I don't want to go back and play with them if that's what you are asking."

"We don't have too, we can sit here on the cold sidewalk for as long as you want too, but there may be a problem."  
"What's that Granger?" he asked with a smirk.

"There's a line of ants moving closer to us and I don't want to get bitten."

"Damnit Granger! Why didn't you say something sooner?" Draco jumped up from the sidewalk and brushed his pants off in case any of the ants had gotten to him already.

Hermione giggled at him. He rolled his eyes and offered her his hand to help her stand from her seated position. "Thank you Draco," she said with a wide smile.

He smirked at her and shrugged. "Quit calling me Draco, Granger. The others will think you like me or something."

Her mouth fell open. "As if!"

"You know you love me Granger," he said seriously.

"Always will Malfoy."

FIN


End file.
